Forbidden Love
by untangledveins
Summary: Lately Sting has been having these "dreams" of a certain blonde girl, which is his little sister. Of course he would have a sister complex, but terrified of rejection and losing the bond with her, he keeps quiet. But what if he's not the only one with the same feelings? Contains lemon and mature scenes! Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Hi there and welcome to my story! I haven't been seeing much of StiCy fanfiction, even M rated haha. This is my first story, so hopefully it will be good for you! In this story, Sting and Lucy are siblings and they're having a difficult time since they're not like any other siblings. **

**If you liked the story, please don't be shy and leave a review!**

**Summary:** Lately Sting has been having these "dreams" of a certain blonde girl, which is his little sister. Of course he would have a sister complex, but terrified of rejection and losing the bond with her, he keeps quiet. But what if he's not the only one with the same feelings? Contains lemon and mature scenes!

* * *

"Sting." A feminine voice moaned out to the said person that was hovering over the girl. Sting looked down and found a very turned on and naked Lucy under him, the sight was arousing. He slowly slid himself inside her, earning a scream from her. Breathing heavily, Sting began thrusting slowly into her, gaining more speed as the minutes passed by. The feeling was so euphoric that images were passing by and his head started to feel numb, everything was happening in a flash. Lucy breathed out as she dug her nails into his bare shoulders, "More.. I want more Aniki."

Sting started thrusting faster and deeper into her, earning pleasurable screams from his sweet little sister when he went deeper. "Let yourself go lucy, cum for me." he whispered seductively into her ear.

* * *

Sting gasped as he woke up in a cold sweat, he sat up in his bed. Sweat trickling down his face as he turned to face his closed door that held the hallway and across from his door was _her_ door. He could feel his boxers tighten underneath the blankets, he groaned. He needed to finish himself off.. right now. Taking a peek at the clock on his night stand, it read 5:56 AM. _Oh well, might as well get up and get ready. _He got up from his bed and walked toward his bathroom. As soon as he walked into the bathroom and closing the door shut, he shed his black boxers away as he stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

Once he got accustomed to the water to his liking, he leaned against the wall and let the water rain down his broad shoulders. _Why do I dream of her like that way? Why does this have to happen to me? Why do I love her more than I should? It always ends right before I finish.._

_ Lucy, Lucy, Lucy..._ Suddenly, images of his dream Lucy started to cloud his mind. With his mind deep in the gutter, he started to stroke himself.

Noticing on what he was doing, he stopped his task and decided to continue his shower routine.

This is terrible! Jerking off while thinking about his sister? What kind of brother am I?! I can't do this and have these desires about her. It's wrong. I bet she doesn't even feel the same way.. Suddenly a mental picture of her pleasuring herself and calling his name wantonly, popped up in his head. Blood came from his nose and his face turned tomato red, _This has got to stop.._

While fighting with himself in his head in the shower, Lucy woke up in the other room. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned, sitting up in her bed. Blinking a couple of times before she got accustomed to the light outside. Whoever opened her curtains, they were on death row for sure. Lucy got up out of the bed and walked to her own bathroom, but before she went in she looked at her door. "Sting.." she sighed as she looked away and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

In the shower, Lucy lathered herself up in her vanilla body scrub. The bubbles gliding down her voluptuous curves as the water hit them. Lucy sighed at the feeling, she loved showers especially baths, with her older brother. But it's been forever since they had one together, how old were they back then? Oh yeah 4 and 6 years old.. She missed those memories of her and Sting when they were young. They would always sleep together in the same bed and share until they both hit their teenage years, and the parents decided for them to have their own rooms. It took a lot of will power for them to be separated, but they finally agreed and lived happily in their own rooms that is.. She would often sneak into his room whenever there was a storm or she had a nightmare. Her big brother was like a sanctuary to her, she always felt self and comforted whenever she was around him. But recently she started to feel something _different._

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her curvy body. Walking out of the bathroom and into her bedroom where her uniform and undergarments were laying on her bed. Lucy let the towel drop down to the floor in a heap, basking in her naked glory. She wasn't ashamed of her body, why should she? As she slipped on the pink lace undergarments onto her pale soft body, sting seemed to walk right in without knocking.

"Hey Blondie are you re-" He stopped in mid sentence as he opened his eyes and noticed his surroundings. Lucy was only in her underwear. A fierce blush came across their cheeks. Thinking quickly, Lucy put her dress shirt to cover herself the best way she can. "S-sting! It would be more polite if you would've knocked!" Lucy yelled as she threw a pillow at him which he caught swiftly. He chuckled as he put the pillow down and walked slowly towards his flushed little sister, "Do you need help with that?" he said seductively which made her shudder.

"N-no.. I can do it myself." She looked away and started to button up the dress shirt, then she looked back at him and gave a sinister smirk which meant one thing. She was up to something, and he was in trouble.

"W-what?" Sting stuttered as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Aniki, why is your nose bleeding? Did you get hurt? You'll get blood on your nice uniform." She said innocently

Instinctively he brought his hand up to his nose and felt something wet, then he pulled away and found blood on his hand. Blushing furiously, he ran into her bathroom. He cursed himself inwardly as he washed himself off. _What the hell?!_ He thought as he stared back at his own reflection in the mirror, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. After a couple splashes of water on his face, he dried off and walked out to face her again. And found her all dressed up in her uniform.

It consist of a black short plaited skirt, with dark blue trimmings, a dark blue blazer and the inside of it was a white dress shirt that held a black bow at the collar, black thigh high socks that only showed a bit of her creamy thighs and made her long, slender legs look even sleeker, and black school shoes to top it off. And her golden hair, letting it grow out, cascaded down her back and ended at the middle of her back.

Sting was wearing the same outfit, but the male version of it. They went to the same prestigious school, Fairy Tail Academy.

Grabbing her school bag and turned to face her brother with a smile, "Come on let's go." Lucy walked ahead of him for him to stare at her hips that swayed. He cursed under his breath as he followed his sister, "Today's gonna be a long day.."

"Good morning Mr Sting and Miss Lucy, will you be having breakfast today before school? And shall I call a car for you?" said an elderly lady dressed in a light purple kimono bowed before them, along with all the other maids and butlers. "Something on the go would be nice Satsuki-san, and yes that would be nice." Lucy said sweetly and Sting nodded. He wasn't much of a talker unless it was with Lucy or the boys. Before they left and got into the car, a maid gave them their breakfast.

* * *

The drive to the school wasn't long, but it felt like hours to Sting who moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"Sting-kun, something wrong?" He jumped at the sound of her voice. Shaking his head violently before patting her head. "Nothing's wrong with your big bro Lucy." He smiled reassuringly. No one else has saw this side besides Lucy, and she loved it, she didn't want anyone to see her brother like this. Soon the car stopped and the door on Sting's side opens. He stood up from the car and looked outside and found he was standing in front of the massive academy. As he came into view of the students, girls squealed.

"It's Sting!"

"Sting-senpai!"

Sting smirked at the fangirls, which caused most of them to faint. He looked down and found chocolate orbs staring back at him, "Famous with the girls are we?" she said with a smirk. Sting chuckled as he led her out of the car and into the view of the school. Same as Sting, guys looked at Lucy like she was prey. Shooting a glare at most them, they coward away and went their separate ways. Sting smiled in victory as most of the male population ran away with their tail between their legs. _Mine and mine only._

"Yo!" The blondes' turned to face the group of boys.

The group consist of 4 boys (including Sting) who were the sons of the top 4 richest families in Fiore. First there was Gajeel Redfox, son of Lucius and Mary Redfox. He has long spiky black hair with red eyes. A really mean guy, but he's starting to soften up thanks to Levy McGarden. Gajeel's family is the fourth richest family in Fiore. Then arrived Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and Grandine Igneel. He has pink hair and onyx eyes. He tends to be a tsundere, since he's mean to everyone except Lucy, her friends, and the boys. His family is the third richest family in Fiore.

Then there was Rogue Cheney, son of Gerald and Juliet Cheney. He has black hair and red eyes, just like Gajeel. A serious person that tends to be quiet most of the time. His family is the second richest family in Fiore. Sting and Lucy Eucliffe, son and daughter of John and Layla Eucliffe, they're also Rogue's cousins. Both have blonde hair, but their eyes differ, with Sting having green eyes and Lucy having brown eyes. Sting seems to be an arrogant boy in everyone's eyes, but that's how he is. Like Natsu, he acts differently when around Lucy or speaking of her. Lucy, a beautiful, kind hearted girl that carried after her mother. On certain occasions, she turns into a rebel girl when she's not around Sting. Their family is the first richest family in Fiore.

"Lucy!" said Natsu as he changed from bad boy mode to cutesy Natsu as he grabbed Lucy and enveloped her in a hug.

"N-natsu..can't breathe.." she said as she started to go limp in his arms.

He pulled away and blushed as he smiled his signature grin with his fangs gleaming, "Sorry Luce, didn't mean to kill you there." he said as he rubbed the back of his nervously. The said girl looked up at him and smiled.

"Yo bunny girl." Gajeel grabbed Lucy and giving her a noogie, making her cry out slightly, "Gajeel stop! Wahhh!" The boys surrounding her laughed at the scene before them. It was natural thing for Gajeel to tease Lucy to get a rise out of her, which he got but not expected this.

The girl started to tear up and pout out her lip, causing the boys to stop their teasing and stare at her. She made herself look like a little girl and whenever she did this move, it would pull at the boys' heart strings and it made them stop. Of course Lucy was a rather mature girl for her age at 16, but there would be moments that she would act like a 6 year old but in a cute way.

Rogue came up to her before Sting could and patted her head gently, "He wasn't teasing you that bad Lucy-chan. Come, be presentable before our school." Everyone's jaw dropped at his words. Lucy stopped pouting and huffed at him, "Always ruining my fun Rogue-chan. I better get to class, and you too Sting! If I catch you skipping with any of these guys again, there will be punishment. Oh, and Natsu don't be late to class!" After she said that, Lucy stuck out her tongue and ran ahead of the boys.

The boys sweatdropped at the scene before them, they fell for it again.. She had them wrapped around her finger and was loving every minute of it. Once Lucy wasn't in their view anymore, Sting and Natsu's mood changed.

"Yeah Sting, don't be skipping class or there will be punishment~" Natsu mimicked Lucy, while cracking his knuckles with ease as he walked towards the second years wing where Lucy went. Before making another step, Sting grabbed his shoulder.

"Watch over her." With that said, Natsu nodded and walked away until he was out of view. Once he disappeared where Lucy went, Sting started to walk towards the third years wing along with Gajeel and Rogue.

* * *

Lucy just reached the door to her classroom when,

"Don't wanna be alone when you walk inside, Lucy-chan?" The said person looked up to find none another than Gray Fullbuster, brother of Ultear. Son and daughter of Ur Fullbuster, he has black hair and dark blue eyes. He is a good looking boy and uses his good looks to charm the ladies, he's the biggest playboy in the school next to Loke. That's one quality she doesn't like of him, but other than that they're friends. His family is the fifth richest family in Fiore.

"Good morning Gray." She nodded in his direction, which he accepted but in a different way.

He walked up to her and leaned down to her level, leaning in so that their faces are inches apart. Lucy turned away, but Gray grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "What's wrong Lucy-chan? Are you not happy to see me?" He lifted his hand under her chin to make her look up at his face.

Lucy knitted her eyebrows together, "Oh no, I am Gray. But I prefer if you keep your hands off me." she half smiled at him. With that said, he decided to wrap his arm around her waist to bring her closer.

"How can I keep my hands off you? It's like you're a magnet to me." He squeezed her, earning a grunt from her. Gray was pushing her limits and he liked it. He slid his hand down her jaw and neck slowly, while his other arm kept squeezing her. Right above her covered breast, a hand came down on his shoulder making him freeze.

Gray turned around and found a pissed off Natsu. If looks could kill, he would be dead already.

"Teasing Sting Eucliffe's little sister isn't a good idea, if you ask me." said Natsu as he tightened his grip on Gray's shoulder, making him let go of Lucy. She backed up to get some space away from him. Once Lucy got out of his grip and backed up, Natsu pulled away from Gray.

"Tsk.." Gray walked away unsatisfied, and towards his own classroom down the hall. Out of view, Natsu came up to Lucy and checked if she was hurt or anything, "You ok?"

She smiled and nodded at him, "Thanks to you Natsu-kun or I would've knocked him out."

He smirked before reaching the doorknob to open for her, "Oh really now? Now that's something I want to see. But for now, time for class Luce." he said as he opened the door for her.

* * *

**The bell rings for lunch.**

Lucy started to pack her stuff up like the rest of the class, but a cute feminine voice disrupted her.

"Lucy-chan, want to have lunch with Levy-chan and I today?" she looked up and found a smiling Lisanna Strauss. Little sister of Elfman and Mirajane, son and daughters of Oliver and Jane Strauss. The mother passed away from childbirth, so Lisanna never got to see her mother in person. The father being a single parent and running the business on his own, Elfman being a man decides to help his father while still in school, even though Mirajane is the oldest sibling. With her brother's help, their family is the sixth richest family in Fiore. She has short silver hair and blue eyes.

The blonde smiled and nodded, "I'm sure Sting wouldn't mind. Would you like to join us Erza?" Looking to her right, at the red haired beauty. Erza looked up and smiled while pushing her glasses up more, "I'd be glad to Lucy."

Erza Scarlet, daughter of Misaki Scarlet. Like her mother, long beautiful red hair and dark brown eyes. She is a childhood friend and protector of Lucy, always there for her. Her family is the seventh richest family in fiore.

The girls got up from their desks and made their way towards the door with Natsu tagging along. It wasn't a long walk from the classrooms to the cafe for them as they chatted along the way. As soon as they opened the doors to the cafe, various smells of food enveloped them. Walking inside, they met up with their friends and siblings that were third years.

"Mira-nee, Elf-nii!" Lisanna yelled for her sister and brother, who turned around. She looked like Lisanna, but a bit taller and with longer hair. With her was a tall, built man with similar spiky silver hair. She ran ahead of the group to meet up with her older siblings.

Lucy stayed back and told Erza that she'll meet them at the table later, she nodded and followed Lisanna while Natsu stayed with Lucy.

"Let's go get lunch Natsu." she tugged on his sleeve and pulled him, making him lose his balance but recollected himself soon. He followed her silently with a light blush, looking frustrated. Natsu wanted to look tough, but it was difficult whenever he was around her.

After getting their lunch, they heard girls squealing and both of them knew who was here.

Gray just walked into the cafe along with Loke and Lyon beside him. Of course Sting and Rogue's presence would make the girls scream, but not like this. There's a difference between the two, Sting and Rogue don't sleep around. The playboys began walking towards their table that they said they owned. No one can sit there, unless you were a girl with a nice body. Juvia Lockser and Sherri Blendi were already sitting there with a couple other girls.

Natsu and Lucy looked the other way and began walking towards their table with their friends already there. Before she got any closer, Natsu tapped her shoulder, "Gonna go sit with Sting, catch you later Luce." he winked at her and smirked before he left her side.

"Lu- chan, over here!" Lucy looked over at her table and smiled, "Coming Levy-chan!"

* * *

"Where's Lucy?"

Sting didn't waste a minute as soon as Natsu reached the table and sat down without Lucy.

Natsu looked up from his tray of food and met with Sting's green eyes, "She's with her friends, see?" he pointed where Lucy was, she was laughing and conversing with her friends. "Don't worry, Erza and Mirajane are with them." said Natsu as he started to shovel his food down his throat without a care in the world.

The blonde boy relaxed a bit and leaned in his chair, tilting it back.

"Aren't you a _little _too protective of bunny girl?" said Gajeel as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table.

"Well I am her older brother, I'm supposed to be protective of her." Sting looked at Gajeel out of the corner of his eye.

"I agree with Gajeel, Sting. I love Lucy too and want to protect her, but you. It seems as if you have a sister complex with her." Rogue said matter of fact as he took a sip from his soda, not even bothering to look up.

Sting almost fell out of his chair with his cousin's statement, "I do not have a sister complex with Lucy!" he said as he straightened himself.

Natsu and Gajeel were laughing their asses off at Sting's blushing face, "If not, then why do you blush all the time whenever we talk about her?" said Natsu between chuckles.

Embarrassed, Sting blushed even more. "S-shut up!"

This got the boys to laugh even louder, even Rogue was snickering a bit.

At his limit, he was about to beat the living crap out of them but something caught his eye. _Lucy. _She was watching him from her table, and she did not seem pleased at all. Thinking quickly, he waved at her and sat back down in his chair with the hyenas. Lucy did not like him fighting, especially with his friends even if they were joking around. She didn't want him to act like himself _back then._

Back then, Sting and the boys were ruthless. He would get in fights everyday, like it was daily thing for him. Lucy wasn't in Fiore at the time, since she was going to a private school for girls. So there wasn't anyone to tell him and the boys no. Gajeel and Natsu gave no second thoughts whenever someone disrespected them or came out to fight. Rogue was the silent type but he was a quick witted one, with his choice of words he would scare the crap out of people. And then there was Sting, with him being in the first richest family in Fiore, he couldn't fight. But he could threaten people, and that was enough.

When it hit his second year in the academy, Lucy was back in Fiore. Sting and the others stopped their fighting after a couple months she was back.

Finally the boys calmed down, "Hey, don't get so butt hurt about it. We're just joking around with you." Natsu patted Sting's back as the bell rang for lunch to be over.

Sting stood up and walked ahead of the boys, giving him time to think. He pondered over Rogue's words and thought of his dream. _What is the meaning of this all of a sudden?!_ Being lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Lucy was standing infront of him.

"Hello? Aniki are you there?" said Lucy as she waved her hand in front of his face, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Yes blondie?" he leaned down to her level.

"Hey you're blond too Sting!" she huffed as he delicately grabbed her face, making her do a guppy face.

"That is true, but I get more of a rise out of you by calling you that." said Sting as he smirked at his adorable little sister that blushed, making her even cuter.

She pouted her lips, god did he wanted to kiss those soft lips of hers. _Wait, what am I thinking?! _He let go her cheeks and stood back up to his height that was 6' 2", while Lucy was at 5' 7".

"Let's go or we'll be late for class." he simply said as he walked away, not looking at her so that he could hide the blush that tinted his cheeks. Lucy nodded her head and followed her brother out of the cafe happily.

* * *

**Well how was that for a first chapter? Naughty Sting, I feel bad for him though.**

**If the story was good enough, please leave a review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Little Bunny Caught

**Thank you for the reviews! Well you here you go, you've all been waiting for it!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Flashback:**

**She pouted her lips, god did he wanted to kiss those soft lips of hers. _Wait, what am I thinking?! _He let go her cheeks and stood back up to his height that was 6' 2", while Lucy was at 5' 7".**

**"Let's go or we'll be late for class." he simply said as he walked away, not looking at her so that he could hide the blush that tinted his cheeks. Lucy nodded her head and followed her brother out of the cafe happily.**

* * *

The day ends quickly for the students, and it was time for dismissal soon.

Lucy sighed as she leaned against her arm that supported her head, looking out the window. Usually she would focus in the class, but today seemed off to her. Her brother has been acting weird lately, especially today. He didn't care if he was ever late to class or not, so why did he care now?

Tangled up in her thoughts, Lucy didn't notice that the bell rang for dismissal and someone was trying to grab her attention.

"Lucy-san.. class is over." A voice barely even a whisper called out to her. Snapping out of her thoughts and turned to the person, it was Yukino Aguria.

"Oh, Yukino it's you! Please call me Lucy, no need to act formal with me." Lucy smiled at the petite silver haired girl. Unlike eveyone else at the school, Yukino wasn't rich, she was just an average middle-class girl that got in because of her scholarship. They met when Lucy went to the private all girls school, and been best friends since.

Yukino nodded and smiled, "Ok, Lucy."

Lucy looked around the classroom and it was empty besides them and a sleeping Natsu, but no Erza.

Noticing Lucy's facial expressions, "Erza-san left early because she thought you look like you didn't want to be disturbed, so she told me to get you. She apologizes for her haste." answering the blonde.

Before getting up from her desk, she turned around and decided to face the sleeping Natsu. He looked so peaceful, except for the snores that just started. Lucy started to lightly shake him to wake him up, he didn't budge. Taking action and getting fed up with him, she smacked the back of his pink head, hard.

He sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head, "Ow Luce, why you gotta be so hard on me?" Natsu pouted while saying this.

"I had to so it can get through that thick skull of yours, and don't sleep in class!" She stick out her tongue while standing next to her was a giggling Yukino.

Natsu grumbled a bit before standing up from his desk and started to make his way towards the door, "Come on Luce, can't be seen without you or the king will be at my neck again." With that said, he disappeared behind the door.

"H-hey, wait a minute Natsu!" said Lucy as she collected her stuff frantically before running after him, but stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"Don't just stand there Yukino, come on!" The said girl smiled before making her way towards Lucy and the doorway. Once she reached her, they ran after Natsu who was waiting for them patiently at the end of the hallway.

The two girls chatted along the way while Natsu was few step ahead of them, with his hands in his pockets. The hallways were practically empty except for them, and two other girls. The girls passed by the trio and winked at Natsu, which he shrugged off. Yes Natsu was rather attractive to the ladies in the academy, but he had no interest in them. Being in the third richest family in Fiore and blessed with good looks, the females couldn't keep their eyes off him. They only wanted him because of his money and his appearance, he hated that. So in order not to get hurt, he closed off his heart to anyone except one person.

"Hey Yukino, would you like to spend the night at my place?" His ears perked up at Lucy's voice, but didn't look behind him. He heard Yukino sigh, "Oh I would love to Lucy! But I can't since it's during the week still and I have homework to do. That reminds me, I have to go home now! Bye Lucy, Natsu-san!" With that, Yukino ran past him and went around a corner.

He turned around to look at a unsatisfied Lucy, "Hey Luce, don't be upset. You know... I could spend the night tonight, if you'd like?" Natsu leaned in to Lucy, inches from her face. Lucy blushed at Natsu's sudden boldness.

"You can't spend the night tonight Natsu! You're a boy, and I can't have boys spend the night unless they're with Sting!" She said, pushing him away a bit.

"Whats going on here?" They both freezed and looked over and found Erza.

"Erza! I asked Yukino if she could spend the night, but she can't. So Natsu asks if he can spend the night in her place!" Lucy looked over at Natsu, who just smirked at her.

"Oh, well how about I spend the night in her place instead? And Natsu can spend the night with your brother?" Erza walked over to Lucy and smiled.

Lucy thought a while for a bit then nodded, "That sounds fine, hopefully Sting will let him."

"What do you mean 'hopefully'?" said Natsu as he came over to Lucy and started to poke her cheek repeatedly, making her giggle.

"S-stop Natsu, haha!" He didn't stop his teasing, and instead did more. Erza just watched the two until Sting popped up and broke the teasing by punching the pink idiot in the back of the head.

"What are you doing to my little sister?" Sting hissed at Natsu who was laying on the floor K.O'ed.

"He was just teasing me aniki, no need to kill him. Besides, he wants to sleep over tonight!" said Lucy happily as she wrapped her arms around her brother, pressing her breasts against his toned torso. Sting felt his face get hot at her touch, "Oh he does?" as he looked over to Natsu, who was getting up.

"Y-yeah.. since Erza is." responded Natsu as he brushed himself off.

Sting looked down at his sister who was still hugging him, "Is this true Lucy?" She looked up at him and gave him her puppy dog eyes that he could **never **say no to, "Yes, can she Sting-kun..?"Lucy put more emphasis on the 'kun' and Sting swore he felt electricity run through his body.

He broke eye contact with her, so that she couldn't see his blushing face, "F-fine.."

But Erza caught it.

With that said, Lucy let go of Sting and went to go hug Erza, "Yay! You can spend the night Erza!"

"Excellent, I'll go home and pack my stuff." Before she left, she took one more look at Sting and then left the group. _Weird.._

"I guess I should go do the same thing, see you later Luce." Natsu winked at Lucy and then left as well, leaving Sting and Lucy alone.

Sting coughed awkwardly to break the silence, "We should get home before them, so we can prepare for tonight." She looked at him questionably but didn't want to probe him with questions, so she just nodded and followed him out of the school.

* * *

The sun was setting, creating a beautiful orange light in Lucy's bedroom that was all clean and straightened up. Maids offered to do the work for her, but she didn't let them do it this time. She sighed as she sat down on her fluffy bed to relax for a bit. Running a hand through her bangs that were sticking to her forehead, she took note that she was sweaty. Displeased with the perspiration on her porcelain skin, a shower sounded nice before Erza and Natsu came over.

Once in the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her long golden hair was pulled up in a messy bun with a couple strays at her neck, which she took out the hair tie to make a waterfall of gold down her back. Chocolate pools stared back at her as her eyes lingered down her neck and the rest of her body. Where ever her eyes traveled, the clothes came off. Soon she was naked and looking at what she's blessed with.

Hot water cascaded down her body, the new temperature to her skin caused goosebumps to rise. Her muscles were starting to relax, thanks to the shower head and hot water. Washing herself as she would sigh in relief when the soap and water glided against her skin, a new feeling.

She comes out of the bathroom and was only covered in a short towel. Steams are coming out of the door, and there are still droplets of water running down her skin. A faint blush painted her cheeks as she walks towards her pink dresser. She took out her white laced underwear with pink ribbons and takes off the towel off her body. Slipping on the laced panties and without a bra, a tank top and jean shorts cover it.

Tying her hair up in low pigtails, Lucy decided to check up on her Aniki.

Knocking on the door before she walked in, he allowed her in. Once the door opened, Lucy couldn't believe her eyes.

"STING! WHAT IS THIS?!" She practically screamed at her brother, his room was a mess.

"What?" he said as he dried his spiky blonde hair, he too finished his shower.

"You know Natsu and Erza are coming over tonight! Why didn't you clean your room? Ugh, we're gonna have to call a maid here." Lucy started to pick up his discarded clothes on the floor. She couldn't believe him, he knew that they were gonna have guests over! At the speed she was at now, they would be over any minute and his room would still be a mess!

With her mind wrapped around how messy his room was and him being an idiot, she didn't notice Sting was watching her intently. Moving at a wicked speed, his room was clean within minutes. He took note that her hair was a little damp and droplets of water were gliding down her body. He followed one particular droplet as he fell down past her collarbone and into the valley of her breasts.

"There! Now it looks better." Lucy dusted off herself before walking over to her brother who was watching her silently.

"Sti-" Before she could finish her sentence, she tripped over his rug that was slightly raised.

Thinking quickly, he caught her and they both fell on his bed with her on top. Lucy sat up, "I'm sorr-" She cuts off and looks down, noticing that she was straddling him...right on his hips. She blushes darkly, "I..uh..I..." Her mind goes blank.

Sting realizes that _his little sister_ was straddling him, he felt all his blood rush to his face. Their eyes locked with each other and they were frozen, not daring to move a muscle.

With the two of them lost in their own world, they didn't notice one of the maids that came to the door.

"Lucy-sama you call-" The woman froze once she caught sight of the two siblings in the room with Lucy straddling Sting. She blushed before she apologized and left the two alone by closing the door shut.

When the maid caught them in a rather awkward position, they separate and face the other way. Each on opposite sides of the bed, with their back facing each other. Their faces were the same color as blood that came out of Sting's nose. Lucy's heart was beating rapidly and she didn't understand why, well she did just straddle her brother. Her brother!

Frustrated, Lucy decided to be the first one to speak to break the ice, "Um... Sting?"

"..Yeah?" She felt movement on the bed from Sting's side.

Turning to face him who also had a faint blush on his cheeks, "I have a question for you.."

"W-what is it?"

She leaned toward his direction more, "You've been acting weird lately, are you ok Aniki? You keep avoiding me and make curt answers."

Shock overcame his face, he could hear his heart beat beating loudly in his ear drums. If he could, he would dig a hole and hide there forever.

"Y-yeah, I-im fine Lucy.." Sting said stuttering so much, that he can't even form a right sentence.

Leaning closer, she placed her hand on his fore head, "You're burning up! You don't look ok Sting-kun.."

He couldn't take it anymore, Sting was at his limit.

Lucy squeaks when she felt him push her against the bed, with him over her. Now _he _was straddling _her._

"Sting! What are you doing?" She looks up at him, and he was staring down at her, green eyes darkening.

"Lucy." His tone is low and oddly mature.

"Y-yeah..?" she whispered.

Sting's grip on her wrists tighten, "I can't...think straight when you're around me...especially like this.."

Her eyes widened as his eyes traveled down to her chest, where her nipples were poking out of her tank top.

A dark blush overcame his face, "L-lucy..w-where's y-your bra..? he stammered. She followed his eyes and they landed on two dots that were erect as hell on her chest. Lucy broke from Sting's grasp and immediately covered herself up, "I-idiot!" She pushed him away, enough to get off the bed and ran back into her room, slamming the door.

After her was door closed, she slid down onto the floor clutching her chest as her heart beat wildly. _W-what is this heat in my gut?!_ Lucy exclaims in her head. Her knees felt like jelly to her, so they fell to the floor with a thump. "W-why am I acting like this..?" she whispered to herself, waiting for an answer, but it never came. Confused, she stood up slowly and walked over to her bed where her forgotten bra was placed.

He sat up in his bed, clutching his nose as if it were to fall off. What just happened now, felt like he destroyed his relationship to her. But her blushing face and perked nipples begged to differ. Oh how he wondered on what they would look like and what sounds will she make if he teased them. Cursing under his breath, for yet again thinking of something so wrong.

* * *

Struggling to put her bra on, a knock on her door made her jump.

"W-who is it?" Regretting that question as she finally got the clasps on and fixed herself.

"It's Erza." With that said, Lucy walked over to her door and opened it for her friend.

"Get in here quickly!" She pulled her in, and closed the door behind her. Once it was locked, she turned to face her friend who had a lot of luggage.

"Why so much stuff Erza? You're only here for one night.." Lucy sweatdropped at the sight of the luggage that contained many stuff for a girls' sleepover.

"Nonsense, there's never too much stuff for a sleepover."

"Oh.. Okay.." Lucy stood there, twiddling with her thumbs silently while looking at the floor.

"Erza.. I have something to say." The said girl looked up and noticed a very uncomfortable looking Lucy.

"What's wrong Lucy?" she asked worriedly as Lucy walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

She tells her the story on how Sting has been acting weird and what just happened a couple moments ago. Erza blushed once she finished her story.

"So do you know what's wrong with him?" Lucy pleaded.

Erza just sat there with wide eyes and a red face, "You're not going to believe me, and it's a thought. But I think your brother _likes_ you.."

"Of course he likes me, he's my brother!" Erza glared daggers at the dense girl, which made her freeze.

"No not like a brotherly love, my dear Lucy. It looks as if he developed feelings that show a _forbidden love _towards you, like a sister complex."

All of her blood rushed up her face, "He l-loves me..?"

Erza nodded, "It seems as if he is, and I'm never wrong."

He loves me. My older brother loves me. Like Erza said, it's a forbidden love. It can't be.. I mean, I love my brother too. But not like that, at least I think so.. Wait a minute, what if I do?! I been having this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach ever since he was on top of me.

Lucy blushed and Erza noticed it, "It looks as if you too have feelings for your own brother."

"Wait. How do we know if he does like me in that way?" This perked Erza's ears up, she smirked.

"We'll have to test it, and I know just the thing to do it.."

* * *

"Yo, Sting I'm here." said Natsu as he knocked on the door. Sting allowed him in, but before he opened the door he heard something behind Lucy's door. She sound like she was yelling no to Erza about something, curiosity was killing him but he knew best and ignored the girls.

Walking into the boy's room and closing the door behind him, he set down his stuff and walked towards Sting who looked a bit disheveled.

"You ok man?"

Sting snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah I'm fine. Enough about me, lets get this night started by going to the game room. Come on!" He walked past Natsu and patted him on the back before opening the door and down the hall, towards their own game room.

At the end of the hall were two big mahogany doors that held the game room. Opening them and being presented by everything you would see in an arcade. They walked over to the pool table and started to set up their game. After aligning the balls into a perfect triangle in front of the cue ball, Sting leaned over the table and hit the ball with such ease. The balls went all over the place, lucky enough for him, a striped ball went into a hole.

"I'm stripes, you're solids."

Natsu nodded at this and continued to watch Sting carefully as he made another shot.

"Hey Sting, can I ask you for some advice?" he said as he stood there with his stick in his hand. Sting missed his shot and nodded to him, making him continue.

"It's girl advice.." said Natsu as he propped himself on the table, making aim at a solid with his cue.

The blonde boy laughed at the pinkette after he made his shot, "Sure, what do you want to know?" He couldn't believe that _the _Natsu was asking him for advice on girls.

"Well.. I like this girl, and I liked her for a while now. She's really awesome and I love hanging out with her, but the problem is that her brother is in the way.." A solid ball went into a hole when he said this. _Ah, he must be talking about Lisanna. _Sting thought.

"That's how brothers are, they don't want their sisters to get hurt in any way. Even if they're the nicest guy on the planet. You gotta gain the brother's trust and hopefully you'll be more than friends with the girl." It was Sting's turn for his shot.

"Well I think I already earned the trust of the brother very well." Natsu gulped as Sting missed his shot completely, making the cue ball jump over the other ones. Did his ears deceive him?

"Natsu.. what are you getting at?" He said as he slowly looked over at Natsu who held his ground firmly.

Choosing his words carefully, "What I'm getting at is, I like Lucy more than a friend."

Sting felt his heart ache a bit, he knew this was going to happen. But not at a time like this, not now! In order to keep his true feelings inside he recollected himself before speaking.

"I figured. You think you have what it takes to date my little sister?" He narrowed his eyes at Natsu who flinched at the action, but kept staring back at him with intergrity. Sting swore he saw a little fire lit in his eyes.

"She would be a challenge, but it's worth it. You know how I am with Lucy, I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. I would treat her like a princess." he said as he made his last shot and won the game, "I just want to know if you would approve this or not." Natsu stood up straight and looked at Sting for an answer.

"Out of all the guys, you're one of them I would approve of dating my sister. But that's up to her to decide." What Sting said made his heart hurt, but his pride was too high so he let it be.

Natsu's eyes lit up, "Sounds good, how about another game? Winner plays first."

"Read my mind." Sting smirked, he loved challenges.

* * *

**Back at the girls**

"Erza! Is this really necessary?!" Lucy complained as she stared at herself in the body length mirror, blushing madly.

The red haired beauty nodded, "If this won't work, then nothing will."

* * *

"I wonder where the girls are at?" Natsu wondered, only to be answered by the door to the game room opening. They both look at the source and couldn't believe their own eyes.

"Aniki! Natsu-kun! Help me!" Lucy ran into the room panting heavily from her escape. As soon as the door was closed, she ran over to the boys who were frozen in their place. She was in a playboy bunny costume that complemented her curves well. Lucy followed their eyes and gasped, she forgot that she had it on!

"Ah! I'm sorry! It's Erza who dressed me up like this, I'm trying to get away from her!" She hid behind Sting and Natsu, who were still frozen but had a dark blush across their cheeks.

"Lucy~" said Erza in a sing song tone behind the door, which made Lucy's bunny ears perk up (Yeah they move!).

"Eeep!" squeaked Lucy when Erza opened the door and looked for the little bunny, looking for the prey. Once spotted behind the boys, Lucy ran away from them as fast she could but got caught by the scarlet haired girl.

"Got you Lucy." She grabbed Lucy by grabbing her arms and putting them behind her head, while the other hand was wrapped around her waist. Lucy's back was facing Erza which gave the boys a very provactive view of her body.

"Kyaa!" Lucy squeaked when Erza's freehand went onto her breast and squeezed it, causing a dark blush on Lucy and the boys.

"The little bunny isn't allowed to see males yet, oh wait. What is this~?" Erza flipped lucy around and noticed her fluffy tail was stuck in her costume. Shaking her butt a bit, the tail finally came out.

"Now time for punishment~" said Erza as she dragged Lucy out of the room, pleading for someone to save her.

Once Lucy and Erza were out of the room, blood dripped down on the boys' shirts.

"Oh my god! What the hell was that?!" said Natsu as he cleaned up the best way he can. While Sting just stood there speechless while cleaning himself.

"Why was Lucy dressed like that? It was rather very...sexy.." Natsu cursed under his breath when he fixed up his clothes, adjusting for his hot and bothered state.

"I never seen her like that.." admitted Sting as he too was having a difficult time of his tight pants..

Silence.

"S-should we help her..?"

Sting shrugs his shoulders. Honestly, if he saw Lucy again in that state. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back from ravishing her.

Curious Natsu as always, left and ran after the duo. Not having a say, Sting left behind him silently.

The boys ran until they heard noises coming from Lucy's room, causing them to stop and eavesdrop. Lucy sounded like she was in distress, so Natsu being the idiot, decided to kick her door open.

Only to be met with a extreme nosebleed and darkness.

Sting didn't know why Natsu got knocked out and bled as soon as he opened the door, curious he too peeked in and regretted. As he too was down for the count with a bleeding nose.

Erza and Lucy were wrestling in their undergarments.

The girls noticed the passed out boys and Erza snickered, "Plan accomplished."

* * *

Sting woke up next to Natsu on his king sized bed, who was sprawled out. Kicking him away and earning a grunt from the pinkette, he got up from the bed and walked over to bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face to wake him up and starting his morning routine for school.

Fully awake and aware of his surroundings, he walked into his bed room and noticed his alarm clock.

8:37 A.M.

Sting's heart dropped, he could not believe he over slept. Oh he is definitely killing Lucy once he sees her. Shaking Natsu violently to wake him up faster, Sting hurriedly got ready for school.

"W-wha? What's going on Sting..?" Natsu yawned as he sleepily rubbed his eyes.

While putting his uniform on quickly, "We're late for school!" This made Natsu's eyes shoot wide open. Both the boys ran around like chickens with their heads cut off until they were all prepared for school. Not wasting any time to see lucy, if she was all right or not.

Showing up at the school later than usual was different to them, but not a care in the world as they ran to their desired classrooms.

Natsu popped in his classroom and noticed Lucy with Erza and the girls, he relaxed a bit as he walked past her. She looked up and smiled at him, in which he returned. Once at his seat behind her, he sat down and stared out the window. Thinking about what happened last night.

Not being the only one who was staring out the window, Sting too was thinking the same thing.

_Whatever influenced Lucy and Erza to do that last night, was rather frustrating for me.. _They both thought as they sighed in sync before they put their head down to sleep through class.

Lunch came sooner for the boys, since they were late to school.

Without her friends, Lucy decided to stay in her classroom for a bit to finish the assignment. Finally done with it, she runs out of the room and into the hallway. Not looking where she was going, she collided into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're goin- Oh it's Lucy-chan~ My oh my am I lucky to have you all to myself." Lucy looked up and regretted for staying back to finish the work.

Gray Fullbuster was hovering over her like prey, and she was caught for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3: The Family

**Ok, this chapter will include Gray being a total jerk. So if you like GrayLu, I'm sorry but this isn't for you. There will be some NaLu scenes, but majorly StiCy. **

**Fluff for StiCy is in this chapter!**

**If you leave a review, there's a greater chance that the next chapter will come out earlier!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Flashback.**

"**Hey, watch where you're goin- Oh it's Lucy-chan~ My oh my am I lucky to have you all to myself." Lucy looked up and regretted for staying back to finish the work.**

**Gray Fullbuster was hovering over her like prey, and she was caught for dinner.**

* * *

"So Lucy, what are you doing without your pink haired bodyguard?" Gray licked his lips as he leered over her. She flinched under his gaze, looking away not to make eye contact with him.

"I can handle myself thank you, I don't need no bodyguard to protect me. And Natsu isn't one, he's my friend." On the outside, Lucy looks like she could give two shits about Gray. But actually in the inside, she was scared and she wanted to leave immediately.

"That pink idiot is your friend? I beg to differ babe. Come, have lunch with me. We'll talk more there." He wrapped his arm around her waist, making her push forward so that they can walk together. Gray groaned when he felt her breast rub against his torso from time to time.

"I can't be seen with you at the cafeteria! Sting and Natsu will kill you, which I hope they will." She spat at him, while trying to push him away.

"Feisty are we? I like it~ and who says we're going to the cafeteria?" Gray smirked when he tightened his grip on her waist, making her squeak.

* * *

Back at the cafeteria, the boys were getting restless without Lucy in there. They looked over at the girls' table and didn't find a familiar blonde sitting upon them. Worried, Sting stood up and walked over to them.

"Excuse me ladies, but do you know where my dear little sister is?" Sting politely asked the girls.

"She was staying after class to finish an assignment, but she would've been here by now." Erza was the first one to speak.

"I see.." As soon as he said that, he got a text from someone.

"Hey Aniki, don't worry that I'm not there. I decided to go to the library after the work, I have a packed lunch with me, so I'm good. (:" It was Lucy.

Sting relaxed a bit, but still felt like something was wrong. Thinking about what Rogue said yesterday, he let the feeling pass. He'll go see her once lunch is over or once class is done.

Walking back to his own table with Rogue, Gajeel, and Natsu. The pink haired boy looked like he was troubled about something, but decided to let it pass. No one wanted to deal with Natsu on his bad side, ever.

"I got a text from Lucy, saying that she is in the library and she's ok." Sting said as he sat down, Natsu's ears perked up at this.

"Then I guess I'll go get her once lunch is done." said Natsu as he rolled up his sleeves of his shirt.

"I'll go with you then, I haven't seen her all day." Sting nodded as he fastened his tie.

Gajeel and Rogue looked at each other with astonished faces, both knowing what they were thinking.

Once breaking eye contact with Rogue, Gajeel looked over at the girls' table and spotted a small blue haired girl. Looking at her affectionately as she giggled with the girls, but she felt someone watching her. So her eyes wander the crowd until they meet with familiar red eyes. Once caught looking at her, he looked away from her with a tint of pink on his cheeks, while Levy had the same.

The bell dismissed for lunch to be over, and Natsu and Sting didn't waste any time to get to the library.

The library was on the other side of the school, but didn't take long to reach the building. Finally at the doors of the building, they opened them to reveal nothing but the books and the librarian.

"Where is she? Lucy said she would be here." Said Sting as he started to walk fast around the building. Him and Natsu split up to find her quicker. Going through many hallways of books and rooms, she was nowhere to be found. Worried and exhausted, the boys were not going to give up. She had to be somewhere, and they hope she wasn't in any trouble.

Noticing on the boys' behavior, the librarian came over to ask whats wrong with them.

"May I help you with something?" said the older man.

"We're looking for a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, she said she was supposed to be here. But she isn't!" said Natsu

The old man thought for a minute, "Blonde hair and brown eyes.. Ah, yes! Lucy is it? She was just here, but left with a young man talking about a room. I'm guessing the storage room perhaps, since the way he was acting towards her. In my case, she looked rather uncomfortable.."

Knowing Lucy, she would never hang out with a boy unless it was Sting and the boys. But that's it, no one else would interfere with her. A light bulb shined above their heads when they got the picture of who it was and ran out of the library.

"Thanks for the info!" yelled Sting before the door shut behind them.

* * *

They ran as fast as their legs could take them, burning with haste. It wasn't long till they reached the storage room's door, faint sounds were heard behind the door. They could hear a male's voice and female's voice, but the girl sounded like she was in pain. Not wanting to hear anymore, Sting and Natsu kicked the door open to be only presented by a teary eyed, red faced, tied up Lucy.

She was wound up in tight knots, and whenever she moved, either her skirt would hitch higher or her blouse would show more cleavage. The sight of her was erotic yet very wrong, pushing past their hormones, they come over to help her but only to be stopped by a cold voice.

"It took a lot to break this little bronco, but in the end it was worth it." Gray stepped out of the shadows, towards the whimpering Lucy on the ground.

Getting what he meant, Sting's eyes traveled down to her neck and collarbone where multiple purple marks were kissed on her creamy skin. Shaking violently with rage, Sting clenched his jaw so hard he swore he could break.

"What did you do to her Gray?" Natsu growled.

The dark haired boy snickered as he knelt down to Lucy's level, taking her chin in his hand.

"Only things that I know you would have done a long time ago.." With that said, Gray licked her cheek, earning a displeased moan from Lucy's swollen lips.

She looked like a lifeless doll in his hands, tears streamed down her face as he tenderly rubbed her thigh that had deep purple bruises staining it. It looked like she attempted to fight back, by the bruise on Gray's cheek.

"I'm quite surprised that these lips didn't get touched before me." That did it, striking a nerve in both the boys.

Natsu's fist collided into Gray's jaw, sending him into the wall. Lucy cringed at his brute force, but was glad once she was out of Gray's embrace. Lucy was soon enveloped in another pair of arms, turning to face her brother.

"S-sting.." Tears started streaming down her cheeks when she saw his face. She was so happy to be away from Gray and in her brother's arms.

"It's ok Lucy, you're safe now. Natsu and I are going to take you home." As he said this, he tried his best to untie the knots carefully to not hurt her. While working at the knots, Lucy pondered.

I lost my first kiss to Gray, and he did things to me that no one will accept me.. I'm dirty.

Soon darkness took Lucy and she fell limply in Sting's arms unconsciously. He picked her up as he stood up, "Natsu that's enough, he'll regret messing with my little sister." Natsu stopped his punching and walked away with Sting, he took one more dangerous glance at the beaten up Gray before closing the door.

"Mom, it's Sting.. I'm coming home early today with Lucy, she's unconscious.. No she's not okay, but okay enough not to go to the hospital. Are you and Dad home? Ok good. I need to talk to dad about something. I'll see you soon, love you." Sting got off the phone with his parents as he placed Lucy in their car carefully.

Brushing her bangs away from her flushed face, he took off his jacket and covered her up. A tear threatened his eye, he let it escape and descend down his face.

With his back still facing Natsu, "Natsu. Thank you for your help today, but I think you should go back to class or home. I don't think Lucy wants to see anyone for a while, after what happened today.."

Natsu nodded solemnly at the older brother, he wanted to be there for Lucy. But knew not to hover over her and scare her.

"I'll see you later, call me once she's feeling better." he said before he started walking away to his own car.

Getting in the car with Lucy and sitting next to her, the car took off towards their estate where the parents were at.

* * *

Lucy woke up in her own bed all wrapped in bandages wherever the bruises were. An older version of Lucy but with her hair up in high bun and a head band on, sat next to her bed silently.

"M-mom..?" The woman looked at Lucy and tears pooled at her eyes.

"Lucy, are you all right?" Layla leaned in to caress her daughter's face softly. Lucy nodded slowly.

"What are you doing at home so early? Where's Sting?" She tried to sit up, but winced at the pain in her back.

Her mother gingerly pushed her to lay down, "Don't sit up Lucy, you have multiple bruises all over your body.. Your father and I are home early because we got called off and Sting is talking with your father."

Realization hit Lucy hard, now she knew why she was covered in bruises and being home early. Her mind did a replay of the events that happened earlier today, she had never felt so humiliated in her life. Tears broke through her dam and cascaded down her rosy cheeks, soon she crying frantically. She cannot believe someone would be capable of that, Gray didn't understand the word no. All he did was beat her up, take her first kiss and grope her until there were bruises.

Her mother hugged Lucy, which she snuggled in the nook of her neck, "I-I'm s-so s-scared mom! I lost my first kiss to the person who I didn't want to kiss at all!" Gripping her mother's back as she broke down in tears. Lucy felt dirty and broken, not wanted anymore. After what happened today, who would want her?

Layla petted Lucy's hair softly, trying to calm her down as the clouds outside started to rumble. Looking outside as the sky grew dark and angry, as it too were about to cry. _What did she do to deserve this God?_

Once Lucy quieted down, she took this time to put her to sleep. Wiping her eyes before leaving her side, Layla left the room and closed the door quietly. Once out in the hall, she saw her handsome son walking from the end of the hall. His shoulders looked tense and his face was impassive.

"Sting." Her voice reached his ears, making him look up from the floor and at his mother.

"Mom.. I told dad what happened, and he'll see what he can do about the Fullbuster's. He'll tell the Mother and we'll see what goes on from their." He said as stopped in front of her, "How's Lucy?" as he looked at his sister's closed door.

She shook her head, "Not good.. Whatever he did to her, scarred her for life. I don't think she'll be same for a while, so keep everyone at bay. Her trust level will go up, so whoever she wasn't close with, she will ignore them."

"And the people that she's close with?"

"It will take a while to earn the trust she had before with them, but will at least be able to stand them. Right now she will only trust us, her family." With that said, his mother left him. Trying to put the pieces together on what she said, he silently opened the door to Lucy's room.

Anytime he went into her room it would always give off a good mood, but today it was depressing. The only light in her room was the window with the curtains pulled to the side, everywhere else was dark. Lucy was all curled up in her blankets, silently crying. Sting winced at the sight, he didn't like when she cried.

"Lucy." The said girl peeked put from her blankets and sees her brother looking at her sadly.

"A-aniki.." A lump came up into her throat when he walked closer to her cautiously, he stopped and sat next to her on her bed.

He wiped her eyes with his fingers, and brushed her bangs away from her face, "It hurts me when you cry Lucy, I'm so sorry.." It pained him whenever he sees his sister in pain or sad. A small soft hand on his cheek, disrupted his thoughts.

"It's my fault Sting-kun.. I should've been more careful and aware of surroundings." She smiled sadly up at him.

Placing his hand on top of hers and leaning into her touch more, "Don't blame yourself, I should have been at school earlier.." a light blush came across their cheeks at his action.

This made Lucy giggle lightly, "Ok, whatever makes Aniki happy.."

A comfortable silence overcame the two, while Sting rubs her hand gently.

The affection from her warmed her heart up, just looking at her brother's pained expression with a light blush painted on his cheeks while gently rubbing her hand. He looked sleepy from the stress that was on his shoulders, so Lucy tugged his hand a bit, making him come back into the real world.

"You look sleepy Sting-kun, sleep with me. I'll feel more at ease if you do." He looked at her with raised eyebrows but then couldn't say no to his sister.

He slipped in her blankets with her, trying not to get to close to her. Lucy frowned at the distance and decided to get rid of it. Snuggling up to him in his chest, Sting froze as her hands rested on his torso and her head on his collarbone. Lucy sighed at the warm feeling as he wrapped his strong arms around her small body.

Content with the new feeling, she looked up at her brother and they were inches apart from their lips. Her face felt hot when she felt his hot breath on her skin, goosebumps rose. Her brown eyes stared into his green ones intensely. Her hand came up to rest on his cheek, while his squeezed around her waist, bringing her closer. Their legs intertwined without knowing.

"Lucy.." He groaned out her name which send shivers down her spine, a fierce blush came across her cheeks.

"Y-yeah?" She feels arousal peak in her gut when she noticed his eyes got a shade darker and half lidded.

He took in a deep breath before speaking, "I-i..d-dont know how to say this in the correct way.."

_There's that feeling again! _Lucy exclaims in her her mind as she felt his hand rub the back of her neck, "W-what is it A-aniki?"

Choosing his words carefully, to not scare her away, "I can't put it into words... So accept this Lucy.." Not knowing what he meant, she was about to ask him why but something silenced her.

His lips on her own. New feelings and thoughts came through their minds in a flash. The pressure from his soft lips made her feel like putty in his hands. Soon lost in the euphoria of the kiss, her hands wandered over his body as so did his. The kiss deepened once she tilted her head back for more access for him.

His tongue traced her plump bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She gladly accepted as she parted those soft lips he wanted to conquer forever. His tongue met with hers and they fought for dominance. Lucy moaned at this new feeling in her stomach, feeling something wet between her legs. Her fingers grazed down his covered back as she moaned yet again, Sting could feel himself getting hard just by the foreplay.

Not wanting to go any further, he pulled away slowly as a trail of saliva came from their mouths as they separated for air. Panting heavily and feeling hot from the intense but yet gentle kiss, Sting pulled Lucy into his chest.

Leaning down to her ear, "That is how I feel about you, Lucy. I want to make you mine, and only mine.. I lo-..I lov-.. I love you.." Sting finally confessed to his little sister on how he feels about her, he felt 10 times better once that got off his chest.

Lucy on the other hand, felt happy like she never did before. He just confessed to her, and she just wanted to explode of happiness. She hugged him tightly by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sting.. I love you too." She smiled up at him before pecking him on his jaw.

The siblings were smiling from ear to ear and laughing, all the weight on their shoulders lifted off. And the sad feelings that they felt before, were washed away.

Just one kiss washed away her pain, Sting finally at ease decided to fall asleep with his sister in his arms.

And this time, this was the best sleep they have ever got. Not realizing that they just went deeper into the hole, already past the point of no return.

* * *

"John, Sting went to go check on Lucy. Now they are sleeping together, since what happened today, I think they should be together from now on. And what I mean is, they should share a room." Layla walked up to her husband who was sitting in his office chair, staring out the window.

"Now Layla, I know what happened today was rather infuriating. But, we mustn't allow that again. Gray's mother will set him straight, and if not, they will not become the fifth richest family in Fiore. That will teach them not to mess with the Eucliffes' again, especially my little girl.." The man pinched the bridge of his nose, as the woman leaned on his shoulders.

Giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek, "With Sting around, she will not be hurt again. I promise.. The boy has your heart, and it is a good one."

Placing his hand on top of hers, "Yes I know, we raised them well.. Once the time comes, we will let them know the truth." A tear escaped from his eye.

"Which will be soon, depending on their mood towards each other."

* * *

A couple days later and there was a schedule for the two blondes. Wake up, kiss, get ready for school, kiss, and then to school. After discovering their lips, they couldn't keep them separated from each other. Not even thinking about the consequences of having an affair with your sibling.

Gray hasn't been seen lately, which was good for Lucy. Finally noticing her feelings towards her brother, she wanted to thank Gray for helping them. Natsu has been distant lately, that wasn't good.

Finally one day came around and Lucy decided to ask what was wrong with him.

"Natsu, are you okay? You haven't been yourself since the Gray incident.." Lucy said as she grabbed Natsu's sleeve.

He turned around to face her, "I'm sorry Luce.. I just thought that after you've seen me like that, you don't want to be around me." Looking down at the ground, not trying to make eye contact with her.

"You silly! I don't care how I see you, I still love you as the way you are." She smiled up at him, finally he made eye contact with those big brown eyes he fell in love with at first sight.

"Lucy.." he whispered enough for her to hear as he leaned in slowly, inches away from her lips, until he felt pressure on his chest.

Looking down at the source, it was Lucy's hands pushing him away.

"What are you doing Natsu..?" asked Lucy.

A dark blush came across his cheeks and backed up, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Uh... What are you talking about Luce?"

"You were about to kiss me, weren't you..?" she took a step forward, while he took one back until he was cornered by her.

"I..uh..I.." He stammered as she got closer to him.

"Answer me Natsu." she ordered as she placed a hand on her hip.

He gulped the lump in his throat, "Y-yeah.. I wanted to kiss you because I l-like you Luce.."

Lucy blushed at his adorable confession, the big bad Natsu looked like he could be putty in her hands. But she already gave her heart to someone, and that was Sting.

"N-natsu.." She paused for a moment to think of the right words, "I'm sorry..but I can't return the feelings that you want.." Lucy could see she hurt Natsu with her words, because whatever you say besides a yes hurts, a lot.

He opened his heart to her, and he got rejected. About to run away from exposing his heart to her, but something made him stop. She was hugging him.

"I don't mean to hurt you in such a fragile state Natsu.. I know you don't like anyone else, and I feel rewarded that you have feelings for me and I wish I could return them, but I can't. But that doesn't mean to close up your heart to everyone else and live a happy life.." Lucy squeezed him, hoping to make him feel better.

Natsu looked down at her, slowly raising his hand and petting her hair, "Thanks Luce.. Even though you said no, that doesn't mean I won't quit! I'm all fired up!"

Lucy let go of him and looked up and smiled. She was glad to turn his attitude around so quickly.

* * *

Tonight, Sting decided to be bold.

It was a goodnight kiss, but a rather arousing one in Lucy's case. Once her lips were all swollen from his, he kissed lightly down her jaw and onto her neck. Nipping ever so gently at the sensitive skin, Lucy moaned once he hit a spot on her neck. Licking and biting it to get a more of a rise from her.

"Lucy be quiet.. We can't be seen like this.." His shirt was off and only had his sweat pants on and she had thin silk peach colored night gown on.

"It's difficult when you keep finding spots that make me fee- ah~!" His hand traveled up her thigh and went under her nightgown at a slow speed. Lucy's heart rate started to pick up as his hand got closer and closer to her underwear. He played with the fabric once he reached it, teasing her hip under the band. She squeaked when she felt his hand graze under the waist band and inching closer to her most intimate spot.

_A-almost there!_ She closed her eyes and waited for his fingers to brush up against her exposed skin.

**Knock knock.**

The duo stopped what they were doing and straightened themselves up before allowing the door to open.

Both with blushing faces and discomfort on the lower regions, the door opened.

"Mr Sting, Miss Lucy. Your parents would like to see you. There are some urgent matter to discuss.." said Satsuki who bowed before leaving the door open.

They both looked at each other questiongly, why does mom and dad need to see us so urgently?

* * *

**Good so far?**

**This chapter had a lot of drama and StiCy moments! Jeez why does the parents have to be cockblocks and ask for the siblings to see them now?!** **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Please leave a review if you can! It helps me a lot really.**


	4. Chapter 4: Home Alone

**A part in this chapter is _rather _descriptive. If you don't like it, skip it. But for all you perverts out there, here you go! Wait, we're all perverts in the inside lol. **

**Enjoy (:**

**Last time.**

"**Mr Sting, Miss Lucy. Your parents would like to see you. There are some urgent matter to discuss.." said Satsuki who bowed before leaving the door open.**

**They both looked at each other questiongly, why does mom and dad need to see us so urgently?**

* * *

The walk to their parent's office room felt like miles to Sting and Lucy. Sting had his shirt on while Lucy had a fleece cover up and new underwear on, both with a light pink shade painted on their cheeks. Their parents were lucky to be spared from the two, if it was someone else, they still would've continued their "goodnight kiss" and ignored the intruders.

Satsuki stopped in front of two large mahogany doors, knocking before being answered by the blondes' father.

The door opened and presented their parents sitting in front of the fireplace, "Sting, Lucy, come here." Their father said, not even looking at them. Silently making their way to their dad, their mom sat across from him just looking aimlessly at the fire.

They stopped right before them, "Father, is something wrong?" said Lucy.

Silence blankets over the family except for the fireplace, with the crackling of wood.

"Nothing is wrong my dear child, But I have something to say to the both of you." Once he said that, their father turns to face them. His green eyes had fire in them from the reflection of the fireplace. Sting and Lucy fidgeted under his intense gaze.

"Something you should know, by tonight." It was their mother who spoke up.

Both confused on what their parents are saying, "What is it?" said Sting.

Their father took a deep breath before speaking, "Your mother and I will be taking a month long business trip and we are departing tomorrow after noon, so you won't see us. That is why you are here now, but that's not the only reason you're here." Nodding to Layla for her to finish.

"While we are gone, most of the maids and butlers will be leaving also. So it'll be an empty house with just the two of you for a month. We're not expecting much except for the house to be in one piece and no one over, and I mean **no one**." Sting and Lucy quickly nodded.

The blonde woman smiled, "Good, I know we can trust you two. Oh! And another thing before you leave."

"Sting, you will be sharing a room with Lucy. Ever since that incident with that Fullbuster boy, I can't be at ease with her being alone. So she is moving into your room and staying there until we get back from our business trip." Their father looked at Sting, straight in the eye.

"She is only staying in my room while you are away?" Sting didn't like this, he wanted her to stay in there forever.

John's eyebrow raised, "Is there a problem Sting?"

Sting swallowed the lump in his throat, "I want her to live in their with me, father. More than a month."

Now Sting was never the one to back talk to his parents, even his father. But he wanted to get his point across on letting his sister stay with him.

A heady sigh disrupted his thoughts, "We will discuss about this later.. For now, she is staying with you for a month. And that is final." Once the father stopped talking and looked away, meaning he was done and wanted them to leave.

Lucy and Sting said their goodnight to the parents and left, but Lucy stopped in front of the door, "I'll miss you mom and dad! Have a good trip." She smiled and then disappeared with her brother behind the door.

Back into Lucy's room, it was her last night in there. Sting sat on her fluffy pink and laid down on his side, while she was standing there in the doorway.

"Come to bed, this will be your last time in your cute pink bed Lucy. Might as well enjoy it~" He patted the empty space next to him on her bed, looking at her with hungry eyes. A blush crept on her face, knowing what will happen once she's in his arms.

Crawling into the space next to him, she pulled the covers up on her to shield herself from him but it failed. He wrapped his arms around her body, spooning her. His hot breath fanned out against her neck, earning a shiver up her spine. She waited for the impossible from him, to make her last night in her room the best night. Soon, images of him pleasuring her came into her mind.

Lost in her perverted thoughts, she didn't notice that Sting kissed her neck. Snuggling on the nape of her neck, smelling her wonderful scent as he drifted off to sleep. Leaving a blushing confused Lucy in his arms.

_What? That's it? Wait, what am I thinking!? What else should happen? Nothing! _She thought as she wiggled a bit to loosen his grip, once comfortable she as well went to sleep. Dreaming of dreams that she never had before.

* * *

The next day was the day the parents and maids leave the house for a month, leaving the two siblings who had an affair with each other. Sting and Lucy said their goodbyes to their parents before they left for school.

Throughout the whole school day, both of the blondes can't stop thinking about what would happen during the month.

Lucy got scolded for not paying attention in class, while thinking about what would Sting have up his sleeve for the month.

Sting missed a shot in the basketball team, while thinking about what Lucy would do while they had the house to themselves for a month.

It was lunch time and Lucy decided to sit out under the sakura tree in the school's garden, "Man, all this thinking is making me hungry." she said as she took out her pink bento with the food cutely assorted.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Don't you ever learn not to be alone?" Her food almost fell out of her hands, if it wasn't for Natsu's swift reflexes and grabbed it.

"N-natsu! Don't scare me like that, you know I hate that!" Lucy pouted at the handsome pink haired boy who stood next to her.

"I'm sorry, may I sit next to you?" She nodded, allowing him to sit down with her.

They sat in the comfortable silence, with the wind blowing and the leaves rustling above them. It was a peaceful setting for the two under the tree. The rest of the lunch was nice for Natsu and Lucy, as if nothing really happened. Yesterday he confessed to her, but she didn't have the same feelings for him. He thought after that he confessed, that their friendship won't be the same but he was mistaken. It actually increased his relationship with the blond female.

From time to time, he would look at her with such admiration. Yes, Natsu was in love with Lucy, a one sided love sadly enough but he didn't mind it. Being a friend was better than nothing.

"Well how about you go over someone's house instead? Like you and Sting should come over my house sometime, speak of the devil." Natsu peeked from behind and his eyes met with Sting, who was making their way towards them.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" said Sting as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well I heard that you guys are alone for about a month, and I wanted to see if you guys would like to hang out sometime? Like out of the house for once?" Natsu suggested as he stood up and brushed the invisible dust off him, "Well I gotta go, I'll let you guys think about it. See you later Luce." Giving her a wink before he left.

Lucy blushed at Natsu's retreating back, _he's been acting rather mature after the incident.._

"You should get to class too Lucy." She turned around and looked up at her brother

"Ok.." Sting held out his hand to help her up, using too much strength to pull her up, she crashed right into his chest. His other hand wrapped around her waist, making a blush creeping on her face. She looked up at him to see him inches away.

His lips fell on her soft cheek, "I'll see you after class blondie." Then winked at her as he squeezed her waist before letting go and walking away, leaving a blushing Lucy.

"You're blonde too idiot!" She huffed as she went the other way, not knowing that huge smirk was plastered on his face.

* * *

School ended and it was time for Lucy to go home with Sting and be home alone with him.

"Hey Lucy! I have a great idea for this weekend!" Lucy turned around to see a smiling Natsu.

"What is it Natsu?" She asked while raising a brow at him. He paused for a minute, wait was Natsu blushing?

"Umm..well you see..w-would you like to.." he scratched the back of his head nervously as he blushed a crimson red.

"Can't hear you?" He flinched at her words, and straightened up.

An awkward atmosphere surrounded the two, "I was wondering if you would like to...go out with me.. Just you and I.." He looked away in embarrassment.

Lucy had to stifle a giggle, the Natsu standing in front her was absolutely adorable!

"I'd love to!" she said as she smiled up at him.

Natsu relaxed a bit, "O-oh, o-okay! Saturday sound good?" She nodded, "Ok! I'll pick you up around 4:30 PM, bye Luce." Before he left, he kissed her on the cheek and then left quickly. Both of them blushing deeply at his action.

She placed her hand over where Natsu's lips were, gently rubbing the little warmth that lingered there. Soon realization just hit her on what happened, _A-a date! With Natsu tomorrow?! Oh man Sting is going to be mad about this, and I just said yes! And to make it worse, he kissed me on the cheek. Uwahhhh!_ Lucy shook her head violently to get the thoughts out of her head.

Not noticing Sting right behind her, "Thinking of perverted thoughts are we?" He blew in her ear, making her squeak with shock.

"Sting don't do that!" Lucy tried to hid her blushing face from him, but he pulled her wrists away and leaning in dangerously.

"No need on hiding that, we'll be seeing more of those cute faces this month. Starting tonight.." She could have sworn she heard a growl from him.

Not a second thought and she took off running away from him, "No! Go away Sting!"

"A chase before we get home.. Hm, doesn't sound bad blondie. I'll catch you and have you for dinner.." Sting whispered to himself before he took off running after her.

After pouncing on Lucy, the drive to Sting was frustrating to him. Very hot and bothered thoughts swim through his perverted mind. Such as what would her face look like when she came? What sounds will she make? Her sweet spots? What does her naked body look li-

"Aniki~" Her voice moaned out to him, making him blush madly.

"Y-yes?" he said as he turned ever so slowly to face Lucy, who sat next to him with confusion written across her face.

"Is something wrong? You just groaned like you're in pain." Oh he is done.. Luckily for him, the car stopped meaning it was time for _him _to escape.

Yes there would be moments when Lucy would act innocent yet sexy at the same time, turning her own brother on.. Sting ran out of the car, leaving a clueless Lucy.

She watched as he ran into the house, leaving the door open, "He must be as nervous as I am.." she muttered while getting out of the car.

* * *

Sting slammed his door shut as soon as he stepped into his bedroom.

Goddammit! I can't be thinking of such things about my little sister, while sitting next to me! Ughhh, this month is going to be a long one.. No one's in here besides Lucy and I.. Jesus, anything could happen! _Anything!_ Fighting with himself in his head, he decided to take his clothes off , besides his boxers, to cool down. Not realizing that he started to share his room with the girl that made him hot.

The door opened, without Lucy knowing her brother was half naked. Sting's well defined back was facing her, he turned slowly and his eyes met with her surprised ones. Time stood still for the two hormonal teens, taking each other in. Her eyes traveled down to his hard chest to his 6 pack abs and v-cut lay, then ever so slightly lingered down south where a bulge came out from his black boxers.

The sight was too much to take in for her, "E-excuse me..." she closed the door slowly and just stood there, still holding the doorknob. Lucy has seen her brother shirtless many times before, but why does this time feel so different?

Still frozen at what happened, only one thought came through his head, _Lucy just saw my.._ He didn't even have to finish, just by looking at the obvious want for her in his boxers. Embarrassment was his first feeling he felt, then regret for her seeing him like that.

Feeling bad, he put on a black T shirt that showed his muscles well and jeans on. Clothed, he went to go check up on Lucy to see if she was all right. Opening his door and noticing she wasn't there, she must be in her room.

Knocking before entering, he took a step in and noticed Lucy. As she were too bothered by something, the deep blush on her face could tell it all. Her clothes were basically slipping off her body as she sat on the edge of her bed, not noticing him yet.

Sting took another step towards her, "Lucy..?" his words made her snap out of her thoughts.

Shock disappeared into confusion as she furrowed her brows, "Sting.."

He walked over to her, and sat beside her on the bed, "What's wrong?"

"..."

"Lucy.." He pressed onto her, trying to get answer from her.

She thought carefully before speaking, "I feel weird.. I can't explain it.." she murmured while looking at her toes, not looking at him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked with concern.

"No, I don't hurt.. It's just, I have this really warm feeling in my gut...and I feel like I have to change my panties everyday...because of you.." Finally she made eye contact with him, her eyes darkened a little.

Sting swallowed the lump in his throat, "O-oh?"

She leaned into him, making him lean back, "Do you know what's wrong with me Aniki?" As she said this, she gave him a wonderful view of her breasts that were still in her shirt.

"I-i d-don't k-know w-what you're f-feeling Lucy.." He couldn't even form a sentence. This made Lucy lean more into him, making him fall into her plush pink bed. _Whatever she's thinking, she better stop now or I won't stop myself._

Crawling on top of him, she noticed him blushing as bad as her, "Is Sting-kun having the same feeling as I am..?" Her hand slowly traveled up his covered stomach while leaning down to his ear to whisper, "Are you feeling _hot_, Aniki?" She whispered seductively in his ear with a purr.

She experimentally traced his body with her fingers, ever so slowly. Her fingers felt like fire on his skin, burning wherever she touched. Suddenly her fingers went down south and stopped at his belt buckle.

"Oh!" She gasped at something, not knowing what is was. Sting leaned up a bit and noticed the hard rise in his jeans, well he did feel pretty tight down there..

While she was in awe, he took hold of the reins and flipped them over. He was gonna be in charge.

His lips crashed onto hers, not wasting anytime. It was her time to be punished for making him that way. His hand rubbed her neck gently before gliding down to her collar bone and lower. When finally his hand brushed against her ample breast, earning a moan from her.

He swallowed her moan by entering his tongue and exploring her mouth. While fighting with her tongue, Sting unbuttoned her blouse and gingerly squeezed the creamy body part. They both groaned at the new feeling, both felt an arousal peak in their gut.

Needing air, they separated. Taking this time, Lucy removed her shirt and her bra, but Sting stopped her.

"Let me.."

Not waiting for a response, he went for her lips to distract her from his hands working at the clasp of her bra. Finally the unwanted piece of clothing came off, and slowly his eyes traveled to her chest. Pink pert nipples topped her large breasts, his mouth watered at the sight. After all this time of dreaming, it was worth it.

His hand came down onto her left breast, _so soft.._ He brushed his thumb over her hardened nipple, eliciting a moan. Taking that as permission to carry on, his fingers gently pinched and pulled at it. Soon the other breast got the same treatment.

Oh the feelings she felt! She felt like she was on cloud nine, and this was just the beginning!

She arched her back, giving him more access as he left her lips and trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. Inching slowly to her breasts. His tongue darted out and trailed down the valley between her breasts, going south till he hit her belly button. Then going back up to her chest, finally licking a pert nipple.

Lucy bit her lip as she tried to stifle the embarrassing sounds. As she felt his hot tongue and fingers swirl around her sensitive flesh, she had to grab onto something and his hair seemed like the best place. Her fingers combed through his soft blonde hair, as he worked on her chest. She would pull from time to time, making Sting growl at the feeling.

They felt like they were on fire, you could probably roast a marshmallow over them.

Thinking her nipples had enough as they deepened in color from his teasing, he stopped his love making and sat up to stare at the arousing sight of Lucy. Her hair was scattered all over the bed, eyes half lidded and darkened with lust, panting heavily. His eyes traveled down to her skirt that was hitched up enough to see her panties that had a damp spot.

Sting smiled at himself for his work that he did to her, but he felt something pulling him down. Lucy was tugging his shirt, for him to take off. Probably because she won't be the only one who was shirtless.

Obeying her request, he took off his shirt. Lucy watched as his muscles flexed as he pulled the fabric away. Once gone, he came back down onto her, enjoying his feast on her.

* * *

After their heated session, the siblings pulled away from each other breathing heavily with crimson faces.

Calming down, Lucy grabbed a tank top, not bothering a bra. While Sting didn't bother grabbing his discarded shirt on the floor, a smirk was plastered on his face. He took notice when Lucy looked dizzy when she sat back down next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her, "You ok? I didn't even finger you yet~" He kissed her cheek and he teasingly danced his fingers on her stomach. A squeak escaped from her lips.

"S-sting?" she said as she nuzzled into his bare chest, not looking at him.

"Mmm?" He sniffed her hair, taking in her scent.

"This saturday... I'm hanging out with Natsu.." she twiddled with her thumbs as she waited for an answer from him.

He paused for a second before speaking, "Oh? What are you two doing tomorrow?"

She looked up at him, "I don't know yet, but he said he'll be picking me up. I think it's a date.." Waiting for the impossible from him, she shut her eyes tightly.

"It's ok, you can go. I trust Natsu with you." His calm voice surprised her, she opened her eyes slowly as she saw her brother smiling warmly at her.

"Your heart is with me, but that doesn't mean you can't hang out with friends. I know he likes you, so go out with him. No one cannot know of our relationship.." She nodded at her brother, he was right. No one can't, it's frowned upon and illegal.

Kissing him before getting up, "I know Aniki, no one will know. But for now, I'm going to take a shower. You do the same as well."

Watching her walk over to her bathroom, he got up as well, "How about we take one together?" He winked at her.

She looked over her shoulder sexily, "Let me think... No." smiling before closing the door.

He just stood there in utter defeat, but collected himself and went to his own bathroom.

As soon as he got into the shower by himself, he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen tomorrow with Lucy and Natsu.

* * *

***Whistle**

**Go Sting! Innocent yet sexy Lucy strikes again! ;) First night alone, can't wait can you?!**

**First time writing a lemon, so hopefully it was good. It wasn't fully lemon though, like lime maybe, idk.**

**Anyways, GO REVIEW! If you want to see the next chapter, which is totally worth it btw.. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

**Hey there! It's been awhile since I've updated and I'm sorry for that. Hopefully this chapter will make it up to you (; **

**Thanks for the reviews it means a lot!**

**Warning this chapter is the main reason it's rated M!**

**Last Time,**

**As soon as he got into the shower by himself, he couldn't stop thinking about what would happen tomorrow with Lucy and Natsu.**

* * *

A couple days passed and it was finally the day for Natsu and Lucy's "date". And for some odd reason, Sting wasn't phased.

Lucy rummaged through her closet and dresser for clothes to wear today, and nothing seemed to spark her interest! Normally, she would just pick an outfit and be on her way. But today seemed different to her, she wanted to dress to impress. While going through her clothes, someone was watching her from the corner of his eye.

He watched his little sister run around frantic in their room as he sat on the bed with a bored look on his face. _Today's the day.._ He thought as he groaned. Sting was the only one who wasn't looking forward to this day. He loved his sister over the boundaries, and so did she. But there would be times when he would have to let go of her hand. Natsu's a nice guy and best friend to Lucy, so it wasn't as bad.

One thing is for sure, he'll never see Lucy on how Sting sees her. Like a couple days ago, Sting has never seen Lucy act like that. With her cute blushing face and half-lidded eyes, and simply moaning, "Onii-chan~" so softly, she never called Sting that before, especially in that manner. All that matters is, she will only act like that way with him only.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Lucy standing in front of him.

"Sting, does this look fine?" Her voice reached him, making him snap out of his thoughts and staring at Lucy's outfit. Her golden hair was up in a side fishtail, white short-sleeve crochet floral dress that ended right above her knees and with off white avery bow flats, a simple yet cute way to dress. Sting just sat there, taking in her presence.

"You look beautiful as always Lucy.." He gently grabbed her wrists, making her pull into him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he nuzzled in her flat stomach making Lucy blush. Soon, she wrapped her arms around him, enveloping in her own warmth. He looked so... Fragile in this state. A side that no one has ever seen before.

"Sting.." Her voice broke the comfortable silence for the two, making him look up at her so innocently.

"Don't go.. You can call off the date with Natsu and hang out with me instead." He squeezed her, in Lucy's eyes he looked like a little kid.

"I can't call it off last minute! Besides, it's been a while since I've hung out with him." She tried to push him away, but that only made him squeeze tighter. Sting was enjoying this moment, the sounds and faces she was making were absolutely adorable. But all good things must come to an end.

Lucy's phone rang, indicating that Natsu was here.

Pushing away her older brother, she grabbed her phone, "Hello?..Hey Natsu, yeah I'm all ready for today... I'll be downstairs right now, see you soon." She hung up the phone and put it in her purse.

"I'm going Aniki, I'll see you later." Before exiting their room, she gave him a quick kiss to his lips by standing on her toes and then gave him a wink.

Sting stood there staring at the door where Lucy disappeared, once hearing the front door open and close. He walked over to the window and looked at the ground. Lucy jogged to Natsu who was standing in front of his own car with a big smile on his face. They hug and smile at each other as Natsu opened the door for her, and then got in behind her. Soon the car started and then drove down the path towards the gate of their estate. Sting watched with sad eyes until the car she was in, was out of sight.

A whole day by himself at the house, alone and bored. Of course his house would have everything imaginable, but nothing seemed interest him now. What can he do without his little sister? Where will she be going with Natsu? What will happen when they're alone?

Many thoughts came into Sting's mind of Natsu and Lucy, but one stuck.

_It was raining and it looked like they were at the park. Natsu held Lucy's hand as he ran to find some shelter from the rain. Soon they find a bus stop ramp that empty and ran under it. Lucy rubbed her arms as she tried to dry herself off and build some heat, but the friction was too wet to create heat. Soon she felt some soft fabric wrap around her neck and shoulders, warming her up. It was a white checkered scarf, Natsu's scarf was wrapped around both of them. Lucy blushed at his gentle gesture and for being so close to her._

"_Geez, I should have paid more attention to the forecast. I'm sorry that I ruined our day basically." Natsu grumbled, but then felt a faint touch on his cheek. It was Lucy's hand._

"_Don't think a little rain is gonna ruin our day Natsu, it's still early silly." She smiled up at him with a light blush on her cheeks, he blushed at the scene before him._

"_Y-yeah.." Being this close to her made Natsu feel all warm and fuzzy inside, especially looking at her lips made his mouth water. Before he knew it, his head started to move on its own towards hers. Lucy noticed that he was getting closer and shock washed over her face, but then she relaxed as she remembered his scarf was wrapped around them. Both leaning in as their eyes closed slowly._

Sting shook his head violently before Natsu and Lucy's lips met, "Arghhhh! I can't be thinking of this stuff! I have to do something before it gets out of hand and actually comes down to that!"

* * *

The black sleek car stopped in front of a restaurant and the car butler opened the door, showing a young man with pink spiky hair along with a young woman with long blond hair. They seemed to look like a couple, judging the way the boy was escorting the lady into the restaurant with gentleman-like manners.

It wasn't a fancy restaurant but an average one with class instead. Tables and booths stretched out in the building and the kitchen was straight across from the entrance. Not many people were scattered across the floor in their desired places, conversing lightly as they eat the food with such grace. It was still early for dinner but later for lunch, so it wasn't as busy.

"Hello and good afternoon to you, do you have a reservation for today?" said the hostess with her dark brown hair tied up in a loose bun who stood behind the podium with a notebook, not bothering to look up.

"No, we don't. But I would like a table for two." The pink haired man nonchalantly said as stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry sir, but we only do reservat-" The woman was caught off guard once she looked up and met with intense onyx eyes.

Her mood changed once her eyes fell on the young man, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry for not knowing it was you Mr. Dragneel! Of course we have a table for you, here right this way." She grabbed two menus and led the couple through the sea of tables until they were met with a booth next to window in the corner.

Once they sat down across from each other, the hostess set the menus down in front of them and told them that their server will be them shortly.

"No reservation, really Natsu? Look, I know we're from wealthy families, but we can't take that advantage and use it so easily." The girl looked at the said man above her menu while skimming through it.

Natsu sighed, "I've been here plenty of times that I don't need a reservation. So calm down and order what your heart desires Lucy, because this is a treat." He smiled his signature grin at Lucy who also smiled back.

Their time at the restaurant was wonderful for them. The food and service was great, but most of all, Natsu and Lucy were spending time together.

Dessert was served to them which confused them, since they didn't order any. But soon they were answered by a big man with a mustache.

"This one's on me you two," The man patted Natsu on the back, "For Natsu bringing in a girl for the first time. I never thought I would see a girl with this guy, you're a lucky girl." The man smiled at the two, Natsu was blushing while Lucy had confusion written across her face.

"T-thanks Rick, this is Lucy by the way. Lucy, he's the manager of the place." Natsu nodded his head towards the buxom blonde smiled at the caring big guy.

"T-thank you.." She said softly as she blushed.

Rick looked at the blushing girl and then the blushing irritated Natsu. _I've never seen Natsu act like this, well he hasn't been around any girls. And when girls want to sit with him, he would blow them off and stare out the window not caring. I'm guessing this girl means a lot to him if he's acting this way. _Rick thought to himself as he said his goodbyes to the young couple and walked away.

"Never had a girl here huh?" Lucy dipped her fork in the chocolate cake topped with raspberries and chocolate sauce, and sided with vanilla ice cream. Opening her mouth to taste the decadence of the delicious dessert. She lightly moaned once the flavors wrapped around her mouth, earning a look from Natsu.

"Girls annoy me Lucy, you should know that. I'm never around any girls besides you and your friends, but mostly you.." He watched her as she took another spoonful of the cake and ice cream, the spoon being enveloped in her mouth. He wondered what treatment the spoon was getting from her tongue, what if it was him receiving that treatment from her. His perverted thoughts were disrupted by her sweet voice.

"Aren't you going to have some Natsu?" Lucy pointed her spoon at him while she pouted.

He swallowed the lump down his throat, "It's for you Lucy, I don't want any." But deep down inside he did..

Lucy, being stubborn as she is, dipped her spoon in the dessert and pointed it at Natsu who was shocked at her abrupt action.

"At least have one bite, Natsu-kun." With that said, a blush crept on his cheeks. He wanted to lean in and take the bite with no regrets, but the other half of him wanted to keep his dignity. Fighting with himself in his head, he finally chose what he was gonna do.

He grabbed her wrist, startling her, and leaned in. Opening his mouth slowly once he reached the spoon, he looked up at Lucy. Finally his mouth took in her spoon and sucked the dessert down his throat, eyes closing at the sweet taste of the food. Soon, he pulled back slowly and let the spoon touch his lips. His eyes looked up at her seductively as he licked the spoon before sitting back down.

"Delicious.." His voice was barely a whisper, but it reached Lucy's ears.

The whole scene not only made Lucy blush madly, but anyone who has witnessed it.

"N-natsu!" as Lucy was freaking out, Natsu sat there triumphantly with his arms behind his head.

Little did they know that someone was watching them for afar.

* * *

The rest of the day was a fun time for the two. After the restaurant, they went to a fair that was going on down by the pier. They went on some rides and played some of the games, earning a couple prizes for Lucy. The sun started to set and Natsu and Lucy were at the end of the pier, watching the bright star descend towards the sea.

"Today was a really fun day Natsu, Thank you." Natsu glanced over at Lucy who was staring out at the sea. The sun glowed on her soft features on her face, a small smile was drawn on her lips. Her hair still in a side fishtail, some loose strands and her bangs blew softly in the breeze. She looked beautiful in his eyes.

Natsu smiled warmly at her, "I'm glad you had fun today Luce." Feeling pressure on his hand, he looked up and found the source. Lucy was holding his hand, a blush came over his cheeks.

"Natsu.." Lucy looked over at Natsu who was speechless, "I wish we can do this again sometime soon." Her brown eyes sparkled as she said this to him.

"Luce.." His thoughts went blank, this moment was perfect for _that_. He had to do it, or it would the curiosity would eat him whole.

As the sun got closer to the horizon, so did Natsu and Lucy. Slowly they inched towards each other with half lidded eyes. Natsu and Lucy's heart beat thumped wildly in their chest when they felt each other's breath on their lips. Finally the distance broke when the sun met with the horizon, perfect timing.

Their lips molded each other well, the feeling to both of them blossomed their relationship. Natsu felt the happiest guy ever. But to his demise, he felt her pull away suddenly.

"Natsu.. I-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that so suddenly. It's just the timing felt right to me, and I just wanted to kiss you.." He looked at her with intense eyes that made something flicker in her lower abdomen.

"If you hate me, I understand. I wasn't supposed to cross the li-" Her finger pushed against his lips, silencing him.

"Natsu, I will never _ever_ hate you. You did cross the line, but I expected for this to happen some day. Nothing will change our friendship, and I'm glad you had to get that out. Just remember this though, never do this with anyone else." She smiled as she patted his cheek, which made him smile.

"Of course Luce, you're the only girl I want." He leaned into her palm, "I'm glad to be your friend."

The scene was touching, except for one person who stood by himself at the other end of the pier. He couldn't hear them, so he only saw them kiss. He should have expected this, but didn't.

"Tch, so Lucy likes Natsu.. I should have known better." Not wanting to look at the couple any longer, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

The drive back home wasn't uncomfortable for the two, as they would talk to keep themselves busy and not think on what happened between them.

The car stopped in front of Lucy's house and the car butler opened her door. She slid out of the car and into the night, turning around to face Natsu one last time before she goes up the stairs into her house.

"I want to thank you for today, It's been a long time since I've had a day like this." She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Natsu's cheek before walking away.

As she went up the stairs and disappeared behind the two front doors, he touched his cheek where her lips were placed. He smiled to himself as he sat back in the car, and took off.

Lucy watched Natsu's car until it was out of sight, sighing, she reminisced the day as she walked up the stairs and towards Sting's room that she shared with. Opening the door slowly, she noticed that the room was dark except for the moonlight. _It's only 9:30, why is Sting in bed so early._ Confused, she flicked the lights on in the room. On their bed, she noticed him laying on the bed with his back facing her.

She took off her shoes before making her way towards the bed with Sting on it.

"Aniki... Get up~ Why are you sleeping so early?" Lucy gently placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him a bit. Not earning anything from him, she pushed him a little bit harder.

"Oh you can't be asleep! Wake up you sleepy butt! Kyaaa!" She screamed when she felt his hand wrap around her wrist and pull her down onto the bed with him.

"Jeez, you're so loud blondie.." Sting grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his head.

Lucy pouted at her brother for him messing up her hair, "Hi to you too." She sat up and started to work on her hair to let it down.

Sting smirked at his frustrated little sister and ruffled up her hair before standing up and walking over to the bathroom with the door open.

"What did you do today?" He heard her call out from the bedroom.

"Uh, nothing really.. Just sat around the house and played video games. How about you, how was your day?" Sting looked at himself in the mirror, waiting for a reply from her.

"It was fun! We went to a restaurant then a fair at the pier, it was nice day." She sounded like she was smiling, Sting regretted asking the question, but wanted to prod more.

"What did you do?"

"Ate some delicious food, rode some rides and played some games. He gave me this cute little bunny, and then we spent the rest of the time at the pier watching the sunset." Sting heard Lucy get up and walking towards the bathroom, "But I wish you were there Aniki, it was romantic.." He felt her hands wrap around his stomach, hugging him from behind.

"Oh it was? Did you and Natsu do anything _romantic_?" The last word he said had emphasis on it, meaning he was up to something and Lucy was cornered.

She pulled away from him, "N-no of course not! We're just friends!" a blush crept on her face.

"Your blushing face begs to differ, you're lying Lucy.." He turned around to face her, she started backing up when he made his way towards her.

"I'm not! We didn't do anything!" Her back hit against the wall, Sting started getting closer.

He placed his hands on each side of Lucy's head, cornering her.

"Hmm, nothing at all?" His breath fanned against her cheek as his lips started getting closer to hers, "Not even this?"

His lips captured hers before she could speak, his lips moved against hers as she tilted her head up for more access. But he pulled away to soon for her.

"Tell me Lucy.. What did he do or I'll make you say it." She shook her head, and Sting took that she was going to have to get broken.

He pushed up her up against the wall, making her bite her lip to stifle a moan. His lips found hers again forcefully, he licked her bottom lip asking for permission but Lucy kept them closed. Not getting any answers, he bit her bottom lip as he nudged his knee between her thighs. Lucy moaned at the action, but then regretted making that sound as he swallowed up her moan and moved his knee up more.

Her hands up his chest and onto his shoulders, squeezing the fabric of his shirt. While his tongue was fighting with hers and his knee teasing her, he moved his hand over her breast and squeezed gently, earning a moan from her. Lucy's mind started going blank when his hand molded her breast as his tongue sensually played with hers, she couldn't think straight. Feeling her legs go numb, she started to slide down the wall but only to be stopped by his knee rubbing against her panties.

"Ahhhnn!" She moaned at the new feeling in her lower abdomen as he rubbed against her again.

Sting pulled away from her lips and drew kisses down his throat as his other hand played with the other breast.

"Making cute sounds are we? Did Natsu hear you make these sounds?" Lucy panted heavily and shook her head no as Sting looked up with lust filled eyes.

"N-no.." She moaned as he stopped with his ministrations.

"She speaks!" He pulled away but still stayed close, "No what Lucy?" He smirked deviously at her while he picked her up his arms, knowing she probably can't walk from his teasing.

"W-we just...kissed..t-that's all Aniki.."

"Kissed? That's it? I don't know if I can believe you.. You've probably done more, more than this~" He gently rubbed his hand on her thigh, slowly inching underneath her skirt. Rubbing circles on the inside of her thigh, right below her damp panties.

"S-sting...stop.. P-please.." She moaned as she let her head fall on the junction of his neck and shoulder, breathing heavily.

"Stop what?" He felt her grab onto his shoulders and squeeze them tightly, earning a grunt from him.

"S-stop teasing me! Natsu didn't do any of this! Please... Onii-chan stop.." Sting froze at what she said, he looked down at Lucy who was blushing deeply with tearful eyes. He stopped and carried her to the bedroom, setting her down on the bed, he sat next to her.

"I'm...sorry Lucy.. I didn't mean to go that far and scare you.." His back was facing her, Lucy tried to calm down a bit.

"You didn't scare me.. It's just, you did things that Natsu never did to me.." Once finally calm, she placed a delicate hand over his.

"Only one person can make me feel this way, and that is you Sting.. I don't want anyone else touching me the way you do, or hear the sounds I make. I want you to have all of me." Her confession made a fire rise in his lower abdomen.

"L-lucy.." Sting looked at her and only saw a turned on Lucy.

"P-please.. please take me. I know we're brother and sister, and what we're doing is wrong. But I only want you to take all of me, and I want to take all of you." She pushed him on the bed and crawled on top of him, straddling him.

"This is pay back, from you did to me.."

"Wait." He pushed on her shoulders before she came down on him, earning a confused face from her.

"Isn't this what you wanted? I believe you had perverted dreams of having sex with me. I would hear you groan in your sleep, what happened in the dreams Onii-chan~?" She said seductively as she grind her hips against his, earning a hiss from him.

"Lucyy~ Ahn! Yes this is what I want.. But not like this." He flipped them over and now he was on top, "Like this.. My dreams were always like this, me on top. Pumping into your body, while you screamed my name of the top of your lungs." He said this as his eyes flickered over her body.

Lucy could feel herself getting wet just by Sting's confession.

"But. I will only do this, if you're okay with this. Cause once we start, I won't be able to stop." He growled as he lowered himself over her, slowly pushing himself against her. She gasped when she felt the hardened length against her thigh.

"I trust you Aniki.. Take me." With that said, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as their lips collided with force. His hands rested on her hips, rubbing circles there. Lucy liked the way he was being so gentle to her. She felt his knee nudge between her knees to make her spread, she obliged and let them spread before him. He lifted her up a bit and pushed a bit more to get more comfortable. Resting her legs on his hips, he rubbed himself against her.

Oh the feelings they were experiencing, this was nothing like the other day!

Heavy breathing and lustful sounds filled the room they were in, thank god they decided to do it when they were home alone.

Lucy could feel her zipper behind her dress being undone, she opened her eyes and met with Sting's intense ones.

"The dress is in the way.." Lucy giggled as he finally reached the end of the zipper and started to pull of the bothersome fabric away. Lucy wiggled out of the dress to help him, once it passed her hips, he took off his own shirt so that she doesn't feel uncomfortable.

Getting back in his position over her again, he leaned on one elbow as the other hand was placed on her large soft breast. Once he squeezed it, he separated their lips and licked Lucy's tongue sensually. Lucy felt like she was on cloud nine.

While she was distracted by his tongue and nimble fingers, she didn't notice that he unclasped her bra. Slowly he helped her pull it away from her arms, and then settle on her breasts once again. His tongue left hers and made a trail down her throat towards her chest.

Lucy's breathing hitched when she felt Sting's hot tongue swirl around her perked pink nipple. He nibbled, sucked, and licked at the nipple, while the other one was being pulled, pinched, grazed upon by his fingers.

While working on her breasts, his other hand traveled down her smooth side, slowly towards her hip. She felt his hand move her stomach and towards her private area. She found it difficult to keep quiet with Sting's ministrations, it seems as if he tried to get as many embarrassing sounds from her.

Sting pulled away from her nipple that was darkening in color, and went to go work on the other one with his mouth. But stopped and looked up at her face. Such an erotic look she had across her face, her lips swollen from kissing them, cheeks painted with a crimson red, half-lidded eyes that were darker shade of brown. Just looking at her face and hearing her sounds turned him on.

His fingers went under the elastic band of her panties and slid his fingers towards her wet hot core. He wanted to see what her reaction would be once his fingers reached her flower.

Lucy gasped as she felt his fingers brush up against her unexposed flesh, she brought up her hands and gripped his shoulders.

Rubbing her gently he leaned forward, "Already wet are we? And wearing such naughty panties.. Were you expecting this to happen?" He whispered in her ear as he poked her bud and she moaned wantonly.

"Ahhnnn~ N-no.." Panting heavily, it was difficult to say anything since she couldn't think.

"You said you wanted to know what happens in my dreams.. I'll make you beg for me.." his voice sounded hoarse as he kept playing with her lower lips, earning mewls of pleasure from her. Soon he slipped one finger inside her and she was tight. Slowly pumping her with one finger, he kept his other hand and knee to keep her legs spread.

She wiggled underneath him, she couldn't keep still when she felt a part of him inside her. His finger would curl and wiggle inside her from time to time. Lucy could feel heat started to build up in her lower abdomen, she arched her back and lifted her hips for more. Another finger entered, stretching her so she could at least be ready for him. He carefully stretched her hole more by scissoring her. Lucy could feel her eyes roll in the back of her head at his new action.

Soon, another finger joined in. Lucy was about to lose it.

"S-sting! Ahh.. I'm gonna.. I'm-!" She couldn't finish her sentence as she felt her lower abdomen release the heat and pure ecstasy came over her body as she screamed out his name. Sting pulled away and to be met with her juices covering his fingers and her damp panties.

Coming back into reality, she looked up with half lidded eyes and found Sting licking his fingers sensually. She could feel her panties being pulled down her legs and a sticky feeling between her legs.

"Let's clean you up~" Lucy didn't have time to think as she felt Sting's hot breath on her. He lapped up her juices and cleaned her like he said. Lucy was half grateful and half irritated that Sting wasn't the one being pleasured.

Once he was down cleaning her, Lucy leaned up and kissed him while she brought her hands down his chest. She could taste herself on him, but she had to focus on her goal. Her fingers ran over his rippled abs and tracing his v-cut.

Lucy hummed to herself as she started to work on his belt and pants, as they came undone. She pulled his pants down a little, and Sting took the rest off. Sting stood there in his naked glory in front of Lucy, who was staring at his erect member. _H-he's big..._ Lucy thought, but shook her head, she has to focus on her goal!

Sting laid back and leaned on his elbows, looking over at Lucy with intense green eyes. Swallowing the lump down her throat and looking away from his intense gaze, she leaned forward and grasped his member softly, earning a groan from him. He felt soft yet hard at the same time, his hand came down on hers, startling her.

"Grip it tighter.." He squeezed his hand over hers, putting more pressure on him. Soon he started to help her pump him, wonder filled her eyes and ears when she looked up at Sting who looked vulnerable as hell. He let go of her hand and watched her work on him. Just looking at Sting turned Lucy on. His eyes half closed and a blush creeping on his face, sweat falling down, making him glisten. Oh and the sounds he was making was making Lucy just want to keep a recording of it.

She was glad that he wasn't the silent type, but most of all, he looked like he was putty in her hands. She would change her pressure as she moved up and down on his shaft, squeezing him here and there. Sting's head fell back and bit his lip as he arched his back. He felt like he was in bliss, but knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up if she continued.

Trying to focus, he leaned forward and grabbed Lucy's hand making her stop. She looked at him and her lips got claimed by his. He wrapped his arms around her as he set down on the bed and tower over her. He gently kissed a couple times as he set him in between her legs and set his hands on her face, rubbing her face. He pulled away to lean towards the night stand and pull something out of the shelf. Grabbing what he needed, he sat back down on his position.

Lucy noticed what he was holding in his hand, she nodded at him. He opened the package up, and took the condom out. While putting it on, Sting's heart beat wildly.

Once finished, he hovered over her once more, "Are you ready..?"

Lucy nodded and smiled up at him, "More than ever Aniki."

Sting sighed as he positioned himself at her entrance, while rubbing himself against her in her juices, he looked up at her once more.

"This is going to hurt..so bite this.." Sting leaned forward to place her shoulder at Lucy's face. She nodded and placed her lips there carefully.

Finally soaked in her juices, he eased himself inside her, inch by inch. Lucy placed her teeth on his shoulder gently, not enough to break the skin. Almost filling her up, a barrier stopped him. He pulled back a bit and warned Lucy, he plunged back in, breaking the hymen.

Lucy screamed as she bit down on his shoulder, she held her place until Sting filled her all the way up.

Sting's member throbbed at the tightness, he groaned at the pain in his shoulder where Lucy's lips laid. He paused for a moment for her to get accustomed to his size. Once he felt her lips leave his shoulder and slight movement from her hips, he took that as a cue to go on.

He moved at a slow pace inside her, since she felt pain. But soon the pain turned into a burning pleasure. Lucy moved a bit, urging him to go a bit faster. He complied and grabbed her hips and thrusted in her a deep fluid motion.

She moaned at the new feelings as her mind went to euphoria. Lucy looked up at Sting who looked like he was in ecstasy, her eyes glanced down his body. Every time when he thrust in her, his muscles would contract, such a beautiful sight to her. Then her eyes rested upon them being together as one, she smiled a bit, but was soon disrupted as he hit a sweet spot in her.

Sting took notice when she made a different erotic sound when he hit a certain spot, being curious, he hit that spot again and earned an even better sound. A couple more times on that spot and he could feel her tightening around him.

He took this opportunity to dirty talk her.

While pumping inside her, he leaned forward only to breath heavily in her ear.

Lucy's hearing was sensitive like him, so she moaned at his wanton sounds.

She closed her eyes when she listened to him, "Oh Lucy..you feel so tight..so good~" He growled in her ear. While whispering in her ear, he took one of her legs and forced up into his chest, putting them in a scissoring position. This made her legs spread wider, her mouth fell into an 'o' shape at the new position as so did Sting. "How does it feel..? To be dominated by your older brother..?"

Her mind was fogging up, "It feels..ahnn ah, s-so good..! More. I want more Aniki~"

He smirked, "I've bet you always wanted this, to be fucked by your older brother. I see the way you look at me." He licked the shell of her ear.

"I do.. I always..w-wanted you..to be dominat- Ahhnn! By you.."

With his dirty talking and him pumping inside her deeply, she could feel herself started to feel the heat rise up again. But soon, she felt his hand fall onto her bud above her opening, rubbing maddening circles over it. At this rate, she would fall apart any minute.

"Cum Lucy, you know you want to.. Let go, cum for me." He whispered with a raspy voice as he leaned his head down on her shoulder. Her fingernails scratched against his back, causing multiple cuts on his back.

"S-sting..!" Her back arched as he added more of snap to his thrusts.

"That's it.. Cum for me." With that said, Lucy let go and screamed his name on the top of her lungs. But she wasn't the only one who let lose. Sting groaned out loud and yelled her name as he rides in her orgasm. Colors and flashing lights danced over their eyes until the feeling was gone.

Silence overcame the two except for their heavy breathing. Sting pulled out of her, and took the condom off. Throwing it in the bedside trashcan, he rolled over and laid next to Lucy. Both spent, they cuddled and tried to calm their senses and beating hearts.

Once calm and catching their breath, Sting kissed Lucy on the forehead.

"Wow.. That was.."

"Amazing.." Lucy finished his sentence. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat silently, he too was beating like crazy.

Pulling the covers over them, Sting wrapped his arm around Lucy.

"Love you Lucy."

"Love you too Sting."

With that said, both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Ohh mann! Lucy and Sting did it! AHHH! lol. **

**So how was that for a first try of lemon? I'll admit it, you gotta be confident on writing this. This chapter was longer than the others because of the sex scene. But hey, if you're gonna write a story and there's gonna be sex in it. WRITE IT. People that cut it out, are not confident enough to write a porno lol. So, don't cut it out.. :c**

**I promise you, next chapter will happen soon, but only if you review!**

**So please leave a review and such, it means a lot. Thank you (:**


End file.
